Son cincuenta
by SkuAg
Summary: [Escribe a partir de una imagen, proyecto 1-8] Son tan solo cincuenta palabras las que se necesitan para contar una historia. Sorato - Mishiro - Takari - Kenyako - Koukari. Colección finalizada.
1. Sora y Yamato, 1

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, para _Escribe a partir de una imagen_ , del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Aclaración:** Esto es... un experimento. **Angelique Kaulitz** y **LoveAngel** me alentaron a intentar escribir drabbles de cincuenta palabras (más o menos). Yo no sé si lo que he escrito tiene sentido, así que este es el capítulo de prueba, con cinco drabbles sorato inspirados en distintas imágenes.

Si esto funciona, escribiré cincuenta en total, Sorato, Takari, Kenyako, Koukari y Mishiro. Así que si quieres leer más, en esta ocasión es fundamental que me dejes un review, porque de lo contrario abandonaré el intento.

También acepto sugerencias sobre como publicar en forma clara, para que se entienda sin problemas.

Imágenes, en orden:

 **Número 12,** bicicleta y pájaro azul, propuesta por Japiera.

 **Número 15** , chicas sujetando bolsa, propuesta por CarrieSummertime.

 **Número 7** , chica en picardías sujetando botella, propuesta por Genee.

 **Número 16** , pareja de las manos, propuesta por Takari95.

 **Número 11** , sala de concierto, propuesta por Nii-chan Ukio.

* * *

 **Sora y Yamato, 1**

* * *

Yamato detiene la bici y alza la vista. El sol le impide ver con claridad, debe cerrar los ojos y parpadea mientras siente el escozor. Luego, siente cosquillas en las mejillas… abre los ojos y plumas de color naranja están cayendo a su alrededor. Ve al pájaro alejarse, adivina quién está allí también, y piensa: _majestuosa_.

.

.

Se han acostumbrado a caminar juntas. Una viste con gracia, otra viste con comodidad. Una va despacito, por la edad… la otra es joven pero no trota, porque no quiere dejarla atrás. Alzan la bolsa de las compras juntas, una de cada manija, y caminan, abuela y nieta, contándose de flores e ikebana, tarareando una melodía que una vez creó una armónica.

.

.

La recuerda con sus ligas de encaje. La recuerda con su vestido ajustado, roto, desarmado. La recuerda con el cabello suelto, el escote a la vista, una botella de ron en la mano. La recuerda con el maquillaje descorrido, con corazones en el pecho, y escucha aún unos gemidos que le nublan el cerebro, le enloquecen los latidos, le tamborilean el sueño como rasguños en la carne.

.

.

A veces se dan la espalda. Porque él es malhumorado. Porque ella es insegura. Porque Yamato solo piensa en el espacio y porque Sora solo piensa en flores y telas de colores. Porque él quiere armar una familia, porque ella lo quiere también… a veces se dan la espalda, pero nunca se sueltan la mano. Saben que a su familia quieren armarla juntos.

.

.

Ella lo quiere ver cantar, lo quiere ver saltar. Ella lo quiere ver moverse, quiere ver su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando cuando gesticula y cuando esfuerza las cuerdas vocales para llegar a notas que un barítono no debería ni intentar… Sora se siente una tonta cuando se da cuenta de que es la fan musical número uno de su novio… _pero ella lo quiere ver cantar._

* * *

#soratro #soratrobsesión #mishitroll #mishinvasión #khalesyb #OrgullosaInmaculada


	2. Mimí y Koushirou, 1

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, para _Escribe a partir de una imagen_ , del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Aclaración:** Estoy haciendo algunos cambios en la manera en que presento los drabbles. Esta colección es un experimento.

Imágenes, en orden:

 **Número 5** , pies en ventanilla de coche, propuesta por Japiera.

 **Número 13** , chica con gafas rojas, propuesta por Sopho.

 **Número 6** , chico llevando en brazos a chica, propuesta por Genee.

 **Número 40** , fonógrafo de un corazón, propuesta por Scripturiens.

 **Número 9** , noctámbulos de Edward Hooper, propuesta por HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Mimí y Koushirou, 1**

* * *

Lo hace para reír y para sonreírle, para que él se queje y, tal vez, para quitarle unas palabras, para hacerlo hablar.

Hace tiempo que Koushirou no encuentra el algoritmo para facilitar la entrada al digimundo, pero eso no es motivo para no sonreír en el camino a casa, piensa Mimí. Por eso, se pinta las uñas en el auto y se ríe mientras él se queja.

.

.

Mimí pensó que nunca entraría en confianza con alguien. Pero cuando ve a Koushirou dormitar con la boca abierta sobre el teclado de su computadora, sabe que puede quitarse las lentes, ponerse sus ridículos anteojos de marco rojo y atarse el pelo sin peinar en un rodete en su coronilla… _Koushirou siempre se verá peor que ella._

.

.

No es pelirroja pero es fuego. No es fuego pero arde. No arde pero pesa, piensa Koushirou, cuando para darle un gusto a Mimí la alza como en las películas e intenta besarla pero… ella pesa, él no va al gimnasio y… Mimí le grita desde el piso.

.

.

El corazón de Yamato canta, recuerda Mimí que una vez le dijo Sora. Se recuesta mejor sobre el pecho de Koushirou, intenta oír sus latidos. Es un poco robot, este novio suyo, con latidos acompasados y sin emoción.

Koushirou no canta. Mimí lo mira y piensa que, entonces, debe cantar ella. Sonríe.

.

.

Nunca ha sabido beber sola por las noches. Nunca ha sabido salir sola por las noches. Nunca ha sabido… sola, podría ser la frase de su vida. Completar a conciencia. Completar a discreción. Completar a… sola por las noches. Mimí tampoco sabe llorar sola por las noches. Hasta ese día, Koushirou siempre lloró con ella.

* * *

La idea de que el corazón de Yamato canta es de Crystalina. Pido disculpas si no respondí o si respondí dos veces sus reviews. El próximo capítulo será Takari.

Olvidé aclarar que para el primero del capítulo anterior, en donde Yamato piensa que Sora volando es majestuosa, me inspiré en _Majestic_ de Koukacs.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Hikari y Takeru, 1

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, para _Escribe a partir de una imagen_ , del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Aclaración:** Estoy haciendo algunos cambios en la manera en que presento los drabbles. Esta colección es un experimento. En esta caso, intenté ordenarlos cronológicamente.

Imágenes, en orden:

 **Número 4** , chica y pájaros negros, propuesta por Genee.

 **Número 8** , Columpio y ciudad, propuesta por jacque-kari.

 **Número 38** , hombre besando a mujer en la sien, propuesta por Scripturiens.

 **Número 26** , pareja frente a estantería llena de libros, propuesta por jacque-kari.

 **Número 22** , árbol que suelta hojas de papel, propuesta por patriot117.

* * *

 **Hikari y Takeru, 1**

* * *

Escribió un cuento en el que a un ángel se le caían las alas, en la que pájaros negros con cuernos perseguían y asfixiaban a un niño, hasta que una belleza de rostro sincero y con un gato de acompañante leía el cuento y despertaba al niño.

Se dio cuenta de que había escrito sobre ellos.

La ama.

.

.

Hikari siempre tuvo miedo a enamorarse, pero porque nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil.

Takeru nunca temió, porque siempre supo que era ella. Hikari siente que podría columpiarse en una hamaca hacia el vacío y saltar de un rascacielos, y que Takeru estaría ahí abajo para agarrarla.

Eso es el amor, cree.

.

.

―Es que a ella la conozco por la espalda ―argumenta Takeru, siempre.

Pero cuando la imagina o intenta dibujarla, se da cuenta de que lo que conoce en realidad es el color de su espalda. Intenta tocarla, desconoce su textura. Hikari se aleja. Aún no quiere que la conozca entera.

.

.

Hikari es minúscula. Su cintura es de avispa, sus pechos son de niña y su estatura es de _leprechaun_ , le dice a veces Takeru, cuando se pone en modo bromista.

Y en modo bromista le gusta apoyar su mentón sobre su coronilla y molestarla cuando no alcanza los libros que quiere. Toma su pequeña mano de manteca y se lo roba _._

.

.

Cuando Hikari lo dejó, a Takeru se le acabaron los cuentos. Escribió a mano, en computadora y en máquina de escribir, pero uno a uno ellos se fueron secando, como un árbol que no es regado y cuyas hojas flotan hasta tocar el piso.

Quiso gritarle que era su musa y que no podía irse.

No encontró ningún argumento para pedirle que se quedara.

* * *

Para el topic Takari en su aniversario.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Ken y Miyako, 1

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, para _Escribe a partir de una imagen_ , del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Aclaración:** La verdad es que terminé los Koukari antes, pero creo que tiene más sentido ordenarlos como Takari-Kenyako-Koukari. Además, hoy es el cumpleaños de **Kailey Hamilton** , y aunque yo ya no hago regalos de cumpleaños, me pareció un lindo gesto subirlos hoy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kailey!

Imágenes, en orden:

 **Número 39** , hombre frente a ramos de flores, propuesta por Scripturiens.

 **Número 17** , beso de anime acostados, propuesta por Carrie Summertime.

 **Número 14** , banco en parque, propuesta por Ficker DAT.

 **Número 29** , parque violeta, propuesta por Midnighttreasure.

 **Número 55** , niña y pompas de jabón, propuesta por Crystalina M.

* * *

 **Ken y Miyako, 1**

* * *

Ken no sabe cuál elegir.

Las amarillas le recuerdan el brillo de sus ojos. Las rosadas el color de sus mejillas. Las naranjas los destellos del sol sobre sus lentes.

Sacude la cabeza, sintiéndose un tonto, y se da cuenta de que, cuando es sobre Miyako, no sabe pensar.

.

.

Se miran fijo cuando se besan.

Él levanta la cabeza y la mira desde arriba, no puede cerrar los ojos. Miyako se ha quitado los lentes y puede ver sus irises oscuras, las pequeñas manchas que las rodean, una ligera línea amarilla antes de que el marrón se funda con el negro.

Ken la besa con los ojos abiertos porque necesita verla para saber que está.

.

.

En ese asiento una vez se juraron amor eterno, y otra vez se juraron separarse para siempre. Las hojas del otoño cubrieron las maderas y los herrajes, pero ellos volvieron igual. _Te mentí_ , se dijeron. _Me equivoqué_ , repitieron. _Te amo_ , gimieron.

.

.

Si pudiera, plantaría árboles verdes en sus cabellos. Si pudiera, dejaría correr los lagos, le haría acequias, sembraría flores. Ken respira el olor de su cabellera y la aprieta contra su nariz. Ella ríe, intenta correrse; él no la deja, porque nunca se siente más vivo que cuando la respira.

.

.

A Ken se le paró el corazón cuando vio a esa preciosa niña rubia envuelta en burbujas transparentes.

―¿Por qué nuestros hijos no? ―quiso preguntarle a Miyako―, ¿por qué la hija de Yamato y Sora sí, pero los nuestros no? ―quiso gritar.

Pero no lo hizo, porque si sus hijos no juegan con burbujas es porque él no se anima a enseñarles.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Koushirou y Hikari, 1

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, para _Escribe a partir de una imagen_ , del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Imágenes, en orden:

 **Número 33** , mujer con antifaz rosa, propuesta por Jacque-kari.

 **Número 10** , cuadro de explosión y chica tullida, propuesta por ChieroCurissu.

 **Número 28** , chica en tren, propuesta por Patrio117.

 **Número 18** , pies y reflejo en charco, propuesta por Jacque-kari.

 **Número 44** , pies descalzos de una pareja, propuesta por Jacque-kari.

 **Número 56** , dos personas bajo árbol de sakura, propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **Koushirou y Hikari, 1**

* * *

Tal vez lo descubrió ese día, sí. Hikari acudió a la fiesta de disfraces con un vestido blanco y un antifaz de plumas rosadas. Era ligera como el aire y misteriosa como las tormentas.

Koushirou se sintió afectado.

Nunca más dejó de imaginarla.

.

.

Ella lo lleva a galerías de arte. Le habla de la inmanencia de las flores. De los colores oscuros que indican melancolía. De la falta de puertas en las habitaciones pintadas… Koushirou, ahí, se siente un lisiado de conocimiento, vacío de ideas… pero Hikari ríe y él entiende que ella le está haciendo chistes.

Manía de Hikari, reírse de ella y de él al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Hikari cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra la ventanilla, escucha el traquetear del tren y se adormece… _sueña con niños que corren_. El niño es pelirrojo, la niña es castaña y él le propone un plan usando su silbato.

El tren tiembla, golpea su cabeza contra el vidrio y se despierta.

Ya falta poco para llegar a Koushirou.

.

.

De él la enamoró la simpleza con que le explica la ciencia. De ella lo enamoró la simpleza con que le explica la alegría.

Pero a veces Koushirou ve sombras en el reflejo de Hikari y se pregunta… _no_. Aleja la pregunta… pero no por mucho tiempo.

Koushirou ve sombras en el reflejo de Hikari y se pregunta si no estará por irse a un lugar oscuro.

.

.

El suyo es un amor simple. Los dos son tímidos, los dos son callados y los dos dicen menos de lo que quieren y ocultan más de lo que deberían.

De noche, se sientan hombro contra hombro y pies contra pies. Él le habla de números y ella de niños que sonríen. No es, de verdad, lo que quieren contarse.

.

.

Son dos, bajo un árbol de sakura florecido. Él la mira, pero ella a él no. Ella se pregunta, pero él no. Koushirou sabe qué hizo mal. Koushirou sabe, también, qué hizo mal Hikari.

Atrapa una hoja que cae, y se pregunta si su amor estaba destinado a durar lo mismo que los árboles sin flores.

* * *

¡Hola! No, no me equivoqué, sé que puse seis en vez de cinco. Es porque es todo lo que tenía escrito de ellos y decidí terminar esta colección antes de tiempo. Era para mí un experimento y entiendo por la falta de reviews que el experimento no funcionó, así que voy a ponerle punto final aquí.

Tengo algunos sorato escritos que publicaré en mi colección de drabbles sorato.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
